


Needs Must

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has no choice but to feed of a co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Another ridiculous OMC fic, I can't help it, this is just what Henry Fitzroy does to me!

Gavin had accepted the idea of vampires fairly easily he felt. He accepted Henry as a part of his life without judgement or even real comment. He was willing to investigate alongside of him without any fuss. But the idea of being trapped in a room with him with no apparent way out was too much to handle. He watched him across the room as he studied the engravings.   
Vampire. Henry was a vampire. But he was also a friend, well if not a friend a colleague at least. He knew Henry wasn’t a killer, he knew he wasn’t in danger from him. And yet knowing wasn’t the same as feeling it. He remembered the way he had seen Henry use his powers, the way he took out bad guys and he shivered slightly.  
Henry turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. Gavin remembered he could smell or sense fear and realised that Henry knew he was nervous so he tried to shake it off and smiled at Henry.  
“Find us a way out of here?” he asked.  
Henry shook his head, “I’m afraid not, I think we’ll just have to wait until it releases us. I think it’s on a mystical timer. I am afraid it might be several days.”  
Gavin nodded and wondered what he would find to talk to Henry about over days.  
“I know your nervous being stuck in here with me…”  
“No,” he said quickly, “no I’m just frightened we’re going to run out of air.”  
Henry smiled at that but didn’t call him on it.  
“Well I’m afraid that this isn’t going to calm your nerves but I haven’t fed for a few days. I’m going to have to feed tonight.”  
For some reason Gavin felt himself blush and he looked away from Henry. He felt the fear rise up in him and tried not to show it. But he knew Henry would know.  
“You don’t have to be frightened,” Henry said gently and took a step towards him. Gavin couldn’t help flinching.  
“How do you do that? How do you know when people are frightened?”  
Henry smiled “I can hear your pulse speed up.”  
Gavin nodded trying and failing to think of something to say in reply. Henry took another step towards him and he couldn’t help pushing himself away from Henry across the floor, scrabbling slightly.  
Henry’s face was still gentle as he approached slowly.   
“Please…” Gavin muttered without really knowing what he was asking, suddenly really frightened as his back hit the wall.   
Henry stopped his approach and sat down opposite him.  
“I don’t want to force you into giving me blood. Normally I only take blood from willing humans, but if I don’t take your blood today the hunger may get too much and I won’t be in control,” Henry’s voice was still gentle but it was also firm. “It’s not going to hurt; it’s really not something you have to be frightened of.”  
“Can I have a few moments to get used to the idea?”  
Henry nodded, “of course.”  
Gavin tried to get control of his breathing.  
“Has neither Vicki nor Tony ever told you about what being bitten is like?”  
The blood rushed back to his cheeks and he looked away again.  
“I see that they did,” Henry sounded amused.  
“I’m not gay,” Gavin said quickly.  
Henry raised an eyebrow at that.  
“I didn’t mean…I don’t have anything against…look I just meant I’m not going to…be aroused by you drinking from me.”  
At that Henry just grinned, less gently this time and more predatory.   
He stood up, “you used to the idea now?”  
Gavin opened his mouth to protest when Henry strode over to him and loomed above him.  
“Stand up.”   
And Gavin wasn’t sure if it was the prince or the vampire that commanded him but he obeyed.   
Henry raised a hand to his neck and ran it slowly over Gavin’s racing pulse. Despite his determination Gavin felt a slither of pleasure run through him. In panic he reached up to push Henry away but Henry didn’t let him. Instead he pushed him against the wall gently holding him there with his body, ignoring the hands pushing at him as if it were nothing.   
“It’s alright,” Henry said softly and Gavin knew he was using those vampire powers of his but he felt calm wash over him. Then Henry lent in and he could feel his breath against his neck. And then he felt arousal hit him hard and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to resist the feeling Vicki had described to him when drunk.  
Henry gently reached up and stroked a hand through Gavin’s hair. Gavin felt shivers run down his spine and he felt Henry lean in and felt teeth pierce his neck. There was a momentary stab of pain but then it was swamped by pleasure and he gasped. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Henry had forcefully slipped a leg between his and pressed against his aching hardness. Gavin thrust against Henry helplessly, thoughts lots in a sea of desire.   
When he came back to himself Gavin was leaning against Henry, his head on Henry’s shoulder and he was clinging to his arms. Awareness hit him harshly and he released Henry quickly and lifted his head. He couldn’t meet Henry’s eyes though so he kept his eyes lowered. He tried to stop shaking and failed to stop the heat rushing to his cheeks as he blushed.   
Henry raised a hand and gently stroked his neck. Gavin felt his heart speed up slightly again and he tried to push Henry away.  
“Look at me.”  
The pull was unavoidable, he looked up expecting to see Henry looking amused and a little smug. Instead his eyes were gentle.  
Gavin shifted under his gaze, “what?”  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed.”  
Gavin shrugged and then pushed Henry again, this time Henry let himself be pushed and took a step back.   
“Are you smug that I…” he trailed off, unable to meet Henry’s eyes again.  
“There was never and doubt that you would…” Henry said and this time he did smile.   
“Is it a vampire thing?”  
Henry nodded.   
Gavin tried to shake it off. They’d be stuck here for a while, they couldn’t spend the whole time in awkward silence and Gavin was sure Henry was used to these things. But he was not used to making polite conversation with men he’d recently been clinging to desperately in the throws of passion.  
“Why?” he asked, unable to let it go.  
“Why what?”  
“Why do vampires…why does it have to…” he broke off unable to complete the sentence.  
Henry stepped in to do it for him “why does it turn people on when a vampire feeds from them?”  
Gavin nodded.  
“The emotional feedback from feeding is also required as well as the blood. There’s a choice, vampires can feed on desire or fear. I always feed from desire.”  
Gavin went to ask for more details but trailed of in embarrassment.   
Henry stepped forward again and raised a hand to his cheek, tucking a bit of hair behind his ears.   
“I could taste everything you just felt, the fear, the desire, the shame, the confusion. You can ask me anything you like.”  
“Does this mean I’m gay?”  
Henry considered it for a moment. “It doesn’t mean you’re gay, no. But does mean you’re probably not wholly straight. I could force desire upon a straight man, I didn’t have to with you.”   
Gavin again felt himself blush deeply and tried to regain the space between him and Henry. This time Henry did not allow himself to be pushed away, instead he closed the gap there was and pushed his body against Gavin’s again. Gavin’s could feel his heart beating and he knew that Henry could feel it and would be able to smell the arousal that was sweeping his body again.  
“You can obsess and obsess over this if you like but it won’t change the fact that you came from me feeding from you. It won’t change the fact that when you see me your body, your blood is going to remember how it felt. And you’re going to want to feel like that again.”  
Gavin’s mouth was dry but he was afraid to swallow.   
Henry moved and his lips were against the bite. Henry licked it and suddenly Gavin was unbearably aroused again. He wondered if Henry would bite him again and trembled in anticipation.  
Henry pulled away “let it go.”


End file.
